Unbelieveable
by Ley Elizabeth
Summary: He came back too soon. She made it worth it. One shot song fic. Explicit content. OrtonOC


Hey guys! I'm back FINALLY! With a one shot! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or anything to do with it. Randy Orton owns himself and his character. Ashley owns herself. But I love her, so I used her

I also do NOT own the song. Avril Lavigne does. The song is called hot and all credit goes to her.

* * *

_Ah, ah ah You're so good to me baby, baby..._

Randy walked into his locker room rolling his shoulder with a sigh. The doctor's told him that he should rehab it for 6 weeks before getting anywhere near a ring. But being Randy, the call of the ring was too much to overcome. So he just gave into the urge, like an addiction. Wrestling was his drug and he needed it. But now, the only drug he needed was some good extra strength Tylenol.

Randy slumped into the leather couch and sighed again shaking out his shoulder. He muttered curses under his breath and leaned his head back. "Why did I wrestle? Why.." he questioned himself aloud. Randy's head perked up at the sound of a small laugh.

"Because you're a stubborn ass, that's why." A small voice said, laughing some more. Randy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah yeah. But you know me Ash, I needed it." He said softly and looked in the familiar brunette's direction.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around,  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed..._

Ashley sauntered to the couch slowly and sat beside him shaking her head. "I know Randy, but you know how bad you could've hurt yourself." She said, concern laced in her words. Randy looked up into her whiskey colored eyes and smiled warmly, "I had to Ash. And that's all there is to it.."

Ashley smacked his bad shoulder and smirked as he winced, "Good for you! You deserved that.." Randy narrowed his eyes, "You go from concern to abuse, you really are something Ash." Ashley laughed, "And you love me."

A grin spread across his face slowly and he looked down at his hands, clenched them into fists, then relaxed them as he looked back at her. "Yeah, I do", he said with a small chuckle. Ashley smiled and wrapped her arms around his arm and kissed his shoulder. "So how is the shoulder.." she finally asked. Randy sighed, "Sore." he said gently.

Ashley got up and leaned over into his duffle bag. After digging through it for a while, she pulled out a pill bottle, opened it and popped two pills in her hand. She sat down next to him and placed the tiny white pills in his hand, "Take it now or you'll regret it later." She said. Randy chuckled, popped the pills and gulped them down with some water. "Thanks." he replied with a smile.

_I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound,  
I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud..._

Ashley stood up and pulled his good arm gently, donning a mischievious smile, "C'mon." She said, pulling more. Randy chuckled softly. "Where are you taking me?" He questioned.

Ashley just smiled and said, "Don't worry.. just trust me." Randy cocked a brow at her, "Okay then?"

Ashley giggled and pulled him into the bathroom. "It's just me Randy, only Ash. Don't worry."

_Now you're in, and you can't get out.._

Randy eyed her curiously, "Why are we in the ba.." But before he finished, Ashley pulled his face down to hers and smirked before his lips. "Randy, baby, just relax and enjoy.." She whispered seductively and captured his lips in hers in a heated kiss. Randy wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her back just as heatedly. Ashley ran her fingers through his short hair gently as the kiss became more passionate. Randy used his good arm and hoisted her onto the sink in one swift motion.

_You make me so hot.. Make me wanna drop.. It's so ridiculous.. I can barely stop.._

Ashley grinned beneath his lips as he played with the hem of her shirt. She broke the kiss for a second and batted her eyes at him. Randy chuckled softly, "What?" he said softly. Ashley smiled softly and traced his abs gently and laughed as he flexed them, "Nothing. Nothing at all." Randy smirked softly and Ashley giggled. "Randy you're full of yourself, you know that?"

Randy chuckled, "I know I know, but I also know that you love it baby." he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Ashley laughed at him and shook her head, "So what if I do." She said softly, looking up at him with her whiskey eyes. Randy smiled, "Well.." he leaned in close and kissed up her neck to her ear and continued, "Then let the festivities begin baby."

_I can hardly breathe.. You make me wanna scream.. You're so fabulous.. You're so good to me baby, baby.._

Randy nibbled on her ear lobe and grinned against her ear as she giggled. He trailed his lips down her neck feather softly. Ashley let out a tiny moan from the back of her throat. Randy chuckled huskily and began planting searing kisses around her throat and up to her jaw, pulling her closer as she groaned in appreciation.

He ran his large hands up and down her sides, "You like that babe?" he said in a taunting tone. Ashley could barely moan a response before bringing his face up to hers and kissing him fiercely. Randy was taken a back by her forward behavior when taking control of the kiss. Usually when they were together she'd let him be in control of the touching and kissing. But obviously, today was different.

And he liked it.

_You're so good to me baby, baby..._

Ashley deepened the kiss and took his hands in hers. She guided his hands to her chest and he smirked against her lips. Randy took it upon himself to unbutton her blouse, his fingers tingling in anticipation at the thought of them touching her skin. Ashley shrugged the shirt away and ran her hands up his chest and rested them on his neck. Randy tossed the shirt out of the room and broke the kiss gently and fiddled with the buttons of her jeans.

Randy scoffed and looked at her, "Who the fuck wears jeans with 5 buttons?" he sassed. Ashley laughed, "I do, now hurry your ass up before I change my mind and leave this bathroom." she retorted. Randy's hand moved faster than they ever had as he removed her jeans without any hesitation. Right now she was his and he wasn't going to let anything stop him from making her stay that way.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in.. And I can show you all the places.. you've never been..._

Ashley looked at him as he eyed her up. She smiled, "Like what you see?" she cooed softly. Randy smirked, "More than you'll ever know." And with that he dove into the valley of her breast. She gasped as his tongue flicked out and hit her bare skin. Randy scrambled to undo her bra strap and threw it into the locker room along with the rest of her garments. Randy smirked to him self and cupped a breast in each of his hand. "Beautiful." He growled and began his attack on her breasts. Licking, sucking and nibbling on them methodically. Ashley let out a loud moan and pulled his head closer.

_And I can make you say everything.. that you've never said.. And I will let you do anything.. again and again..._

Ashley ran her fingers up the back of his neck and across his scalp. She moaned happily as he continued his assault on her chest. He always knew what she liked and never failed in pleasing her. "Oh Randy.." She said, biting back a loud groan. Randy chuckled against her chest, "I'm just getting started sweet heart." he whispered huskily and let his hands drift lower. He began playing with the hem of her panties and chuckled as she tried to make him pull them off.

"Patience my dear, it'll happen soon enough." He said softly with a small smile. Ashley whimpered out, "Please don't tease me Randy." She looked into his eyes, pleading with her gaze. Randy smiled, "Like I said Ash, be patient." he said softly, capturing her lips in his. She deepened the kiss almost immediately, pulling him flush to her and rubbing her chest up against his. Randy's senses went wild at the sensation of her skin on her. He ripped away her panties and used a hand to swing her legs around his waist. A small growl emitted from his throat as her warmth pulsed against his abdomen.

_Now you're in, and you can't get out.._

Randy slipped of his wrestling trunks and carried her across the bathroom. His tongue began to explore the depths of her mouth as he walked into the shower, Ashley secured on his waistline. He turned on the water and chuckled as she gasped into his mouth. Cold water ran down her back slowly for a moment before heating up. Ashley slid down from him gently and backed away with a smirk. Randy cocked a brow at her, "And you complained about me teasing you?" he asked. Ashley laughed softly, "Payback's a bitch my dear." she said with a smirk. Randy chuckled softly, "Payback? As if you can resist me long enough to make sure this payback goes through." He said, taunting her moving closer. Ashley walked to the other edge of the shower. "I can give it a shot. Then again, it has been you who has had a hard time resisting me." She said spreading her legs slowly, flashing him her nether regions.

Randy licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. "Ashley.. baby. You know you don't want to do this to me." Randy said as they circled eachother. Ashley laughed softly, "Oh but Randy, since you were so keen on making me tremble with desire, it would be my pleasure to watch you squirm."

_You make me so hot.. Make me wanna drop.. It's so ridiculous.. I can barely stop.._

Randy smirked back at her, "Me? Squirm? I'd like to se you tr.." he trailed off as she slid down into a splits. He gulped softly. 'Must.. keep.. composure.' His mind repeated the mantra over and over. Ashley got to her knees and posed in many racy positions, smirking as he swayed from foot to foot contemplating his next move. Ashley laughed softly, "What's the matter Randy?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.

Randy stammered, "I uh... uh.. wow.. um.." Ashley giggled and stood up walking to him. "You sure you can re.." her words were cut off as Randy backed her into the shower wall with authority, but gentle enough as not to hurt her. Ashley studied his eyes and a smile spread across her face as pinned her hands above her head. Lust is what she saw in Randy Orton's eyes at that moment.

And she had no intention of stopping what he had started.

_I can hardly breathe.. You make me wanna scream.. You're so fabulous.. You're so good to me baby, baby..._

Randy smiled down at her, "You're right Ash, I can't resist you. You're unbelieveable you know that?" he said softly, stroking her cheek with his free hand. Ashley raised her brow, "I'm unbelieveable? How so.." she said pouting her lips softly. What did he mean unbelieveable? She didn't know whether to be offended or not. Randy pecked her lips softly, "Its not bad Ash.. its just." He smiled to himself before continuing, "the way you can make me calm just by touching me. Or the way watching you laugh and smile makes my day that much better. Or the way I can just look into your eyes and go weak in the knees." Ashley blushed lightly. She felt bad for even thinking Randy could have said anything offensive. "Randy.." she said softly with a smile, "you're amazing."

Randy chuckled, "I know." he said in a cocky manner and was rewarded with a smack upside the head from Ashley. "You're also a complete dumbass." she said as they both laughed. Randy sighed happily, "Nahh Ash.. you're amazing." he said before capturing her lips in his once more.

_You're so good to me baby, baby.._

Ashley wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her feet together on his lower back. Randy broke the kiss, "Ready for me baby?" Ashley smiled at his question, "More than ever.." Randy kissed up her neck and slid inside her. She gasped as he filled her quickly and began getting into his rhythm. Ashley moaned and pulled him closer. Randy sucked on her neck and began moving faster. Ashley rolled her hips, matching her movements with his. Randy bit her tender flesh, moving in deeper as he elicted a loud moan from her. "That's it baby.. moan for me." He ground out. Ashley's moans became louder and faster. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh god Randy.." she cried out as he moved even faster.

_Kiss me gently.. Always I know.. Hold me, love me.. Don't ever go.._

Randy interlaced his hands in hers above his head, "Fuck Ash.. you feel so damn good." he growled softly. Ashley whimpered happily and gasped. "Oh Randy! Yes! Right there!" she groaned loudly and thrashed beneath him as a powerful wave grew inside her. Randy moved harder and faster. "That's it Ashy girl. Come for me baby. Open those eyes and come for me."

Ashley forced her eyes open and moaned as their eyes met one another. She bit her lip and let out a groan, "Oh god Randy.. I'm going to.. to.." Randy rested his forehead against hers, brushed his lips over hers gently and silenced her. "Just let it go, gorgeous"  
Ashley cries of pleasure echoed through the bathroom as she peaked.

Randy let out a low groan and moved faster to help her ride it out and shot inside of her. He collapsed against her gently once he had spent himself and breathed heavily into her collarbone. "My.. god... damn.." He said brokenly, trying to catch his breath.

_You make me so hot.. Make me wanna drop.. It's so ridiculous.. I can barely stop..._

Ashley kissed his head then leaned her own head back on the shower wall. "Randy, I haven't felt like this in a long time." Randy looked up in her eyes, "Like what Ash?" He questioned, concern in his eyes. Had he hurt her? He tried to make sure he wasn't rough, but the lust had grown in him so much that he had lost control. Ashley shook her head, "No no Randy.. its just." She smiled stroking his face. "Just what! Jesus woman, today.." Randy asked a bit harshly which was rewarded with a nipple twister.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Shut your mouth and watch your fucking tone and I'll tell you." Randy looked at her expectantly. Ashley kissed his forehead and smiled, "Satisfied, Randy. I feel, for the first time in a long time, totally satisfied." Randy sighed in relief. "Thank god. Now I know I'm good." He joked with a smirk. Ashley rolled her eyes, "You and that ego sometimes." she said, getting down from him. Randy chuckled, "You love it."

_I can hardly breathe.. You make me wanna scream.. You're so fabulous.._

Randy washed her body delicately, making sure every spot on her entire body was clean. Ashley laughed as her scrubbed her backside for an extra long time. "Okay okay Randy, I would like to have an ass when I leave this shower if you don't mind." she joked. The way he was rubbing it, it was like it was going to erode over and be flat as a rock under a waterfall.

Randy gasped, "Perish the thought! I like your butt nice and round." He said with a smirk, recieving and eyeroll from Ashley. "Perve." She said and began to scrub him down. "At least you don't have to worry about that," she said, "you have no ass to begin with." she sassed. Randy's jaw dropped, "I do too!" Ashley laughed, "I was kidding, I know you do and it is a very cute bum." she said with a small giggle.

_You're so good to me baby, baby..._

Randy carried her out of the shower and dried her off, kissing her skin as it was dry. Ashley sighed happily, "Randy, Randy, Randy. How do I deal with you?" she said smiling. Randy dried himself off. He grabbed a terrycloth robe and slipped it on her after kissing her shoulders. Ashley grinned, "Randyyyyy.." she whined. "Answer my question." Randy chuckled and slipped on a robe of his own and tied it off.

Randy pecked her lips and grinned, "Because you're unbelieveable."

_You're so good..._


End file.
